


Dying Is Easy, Living Is Harder

by starrywolf101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Execution, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Rewind to when Tommy first flees Logstedshire...Technoblade finds his brother dying in the snow outside his homeAka, I had an angsty thought that I needed to share with the world. This goes differently than the usual Techno finds Tommy dying in the snow
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 374





	Dying Is Easy, Living Is Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr, but I decided to put it here too

Rewind to when Tommy first flees Logstedshire after realizing Dream was manipulating him. Remember that his clothing was torn, he was injured, and that he hadn't been eating consistently. The poor boy was malnourished and ill.

Tommy heads to the snow biome, and as he travels, he gets slower and slower, freezing. His clothing was still soaked from landing in the pool of water after jumping from the tower. The wet clothes just made the freezing air creep further into his bones. His bare foot lost all feeling... his shivering has ceased, and Tommy can't think past the cold fog in his head. His movement is all automatic. He sees the light from Technoblade's cabin and heads towards it.

But!

Before he can reach it, he collapses into the snow, unable to work up the energy to stand back up and push forwards. He's tired and the world is slowly being consumed by blackness. Tommy falls unconscious, his body giving in to the cold. He wasn't strong enough to fight it off.

Techno finds Tommy covered in snow, barely alive. He's quick to unbury the teen and bring him inside where it was warm. Laying Tommy out on a table, Techno treats Tommy's wounds and changes him into dry, warm clothing. He's concerned by how thin Tommy was and wonders when the last time the other ate was. Throughout the whole process, Tommy remains unconscious, no sign of life other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

Throughout the day into the night, Techno doesn't leave Tommy's side. He stays awake the whole time, busying himself with something or other while he waits for Tommy to wake up. As the hours pass, the younger struggles to breathe, and Techno fears the worst. Even if Tommy was nowhere near freezing to death anymore, a fever had settled in. Although he wanted to hope for the best, reality was: Tommy probably wouldn't make it through the next day. As a precaution, Techno grabs his second Totem of Undying and places it in Tommy's hand; wrapping the unconscious boy's fingers around the item. The younger was on his last life, so Techno didn't want to chance it.

The next morning, he receives a message from Phil, warning of the Butcher Army's arrival. Techno forces himself to leave Tommy's side so he could prepare for the fight to come. He makes potions, rushing around to find the ingredients and juggling three brewing stands at the same time. He slips the second Totem of Undying into his boot as a just-in-case. One could never be too careful when you're wanted by the government.

Ghostbur comes in, talking about being lost, asks why Tommy was sleeping here instead of at Logsted, and eventually leaves the house. The following events all play out the same, Ghostbur finds Friend, the Butcher Army arrives, and Techno fights them. Carl is taken hostage by Quackity, and Techno is brought back to L'Manberg for his public execution. 

Nobody but Techno and Ghostbur know about Tommy's presence, and the ghost probably didn't think much about the unconscious boy. The whole time, Techno worried about the sickly teen, afraid that he would die... worried that Tommy would die, be revived, and wake up scared and confused. A scared and confused Tommy was much more reckless, and there was a chance that he would run out into the snow and get hurt again. 

When they arrive in L'Manberg, Techno is forced to push Tommy to the back of his mind. Seeing Phil with the ankle monitor on angers him further. Not only has Tubbo's exile indirectly led to Tommy being deathly ill, but his tyrannical rule has led to Phil being chained up like a caged bird in an attempt to find Techno.

The execution is interrupted by Punz swooping in to lay out TNT, but it wasn't enough to stop the lever being pulled. The next events happen in the blink of an eye–

The anvil falls.

Phil screams out for Techno.

Techno grabs the totem from his boot and squeezes his eyes shut.

The loud thud of the anvil hitting it's target.

A bright flash of colors and explosions.

Techno survived and is racing off to where he saw a green blur take Carl. Philza whoops happily as the Butcher Army scrambles to figure out what happened. Quackity is the only one that sees where Techno slips off to.

The quick fight in the Final Control Room ends with Quackity losing his second life to Techno, and the anarchist fleeing the nation with his horse.

As soon as he reaches the snow biome he lived in, he jumps on Carl's back, urging the horse to go as fast as he could. Carl, who as always seemed very intelligent for a horse, gets the message and pushes himself. The moment the cottage he calls home in in view, Techno feels the relief course through himself. He doesn't even bother putting Carl back into the pen, letting the horse wander about as he races inside.

Throwing open the doors, Techno is met with Tommy still lying on the table, a hint of gold hiding in the boy's hand caused the weight on his shoulders to lessen. He walks over to Tommy to run his fingers through the younger's hair... only to be confused about how cold Tommy seemed. Techno places the back of his hand to Tommy's forehead... there seemed to be no sign of fever... whilst that might seem good, Techno didn't like how cold the boy had turned. 

And now that he noticed it... he couldn't tell if Tommy was breathing anymore...

Panicking, Techno places his ear to Tommy's chest to check for a heartbeat. He holds his breath and listens. Nothing. No sign of life.

He pries open Tommy's fingers, confused about why the totem, still clearly there, didn't do anything! Was it faulty? Did Techno do something wrong!?

The voices are deathly silent as Techno takes everything in... 

He tries to recall everything he knew about Totems of Undying.

They were made by Evokers with dark magic... they were tools crafted to defy death. They worked by taking the brunt of a death via the user's willpower to continue living–

And there was the problem. Tommy didn't have the willpower to continue living. Something had happened during the exile...

Overwhelming grief fills Techno's entire being, and the only thing he could do was to scream. The voices, although much quieter than they've ever been, mourned the death of the teenager.

Whether Techno knew it or not, Dream had caused the death of both his brothers. When he finally figures it out, the green man will have Hell to pay.


End file.
